


it's time we give something new a try

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: Thomas tries some new things.  Alex is annoying.  Eliza enables both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> re-worked bits from prompt fills on tumblr
> 
> title from Interpol's "No I in Threesome"

“You’re an awful man, Alexander,” Thomas says. “Torturous.”

“You asked for it,” Alex says, and to be even more infuriating, he kisses Thomas’ knee as he presses deeper, harder, three fingers inside him.  Pressing at _just_ the right spot but not quite _enough._  Alex kisses again, a nip of teeth. Thomas yelps and he feels Alex’s smile against his skin.

“Don’t tease, dear,” Eliza says. Thomas’ head in her lap, she rests her hand on his chest. Thomas thinks she shouldn’t really talk about _teasing_ with the way she scrapes her over his collarbone. Damn both of them.  

“But he did ask,” Alex protests. “It’s not my fault I’m just too good.”

Eliza rolls her eyes.

The thing is, Thomas did ask. He had asked Alex why he loved filling his ass with his fingers, why did he act like it felt so damn good — he’s watched as Alex writhed on his fingers until he made himself come, moaning and shuddering, with his dick untouched. Just his fingers, rubbing inside. It was alluring, seeing Alex with his legs spread wide and his hole filled, red faced and hair sticking to his skin from sweat, cock spilling onto his stomach. It was strange; Thomas always watched in a kind of awe, but Eliza was always interactive — lying beside Alex and encouraging, licked precome from his dick, and sometimes replaced Alex's fingers with her own and he’d grind down against them until it was just too much. Thomas had to know.

And then Alex had said, “I’ll show you.”

So that’s how Thomas ended up spread out on his back with Alex between his legs and his clever fingers prodding inside him, rubbing at that place that made him quiver and clench around his fingers — but Alex knows just how much to hold back, but he’s stringing Thomas out to want more more more and he’s left to _beg_.

“But I’m giving a demonstration, Eliza,” Alex says, all too smug, and no no no he pulls his fingers back, Thomas had been so close this time.

Thomas whines, and Alex coos. “Be a good boy for us, Thomas.”

“Please,” Eliza whispers in his ear. She runs her hands down Thomas’ body, and for a moment Thomas thinks he’ll get some relief with her wrapping her hand around his cock, sweet and kind Eliza, she won’t let him down, but no — instead she puts her hand in Alex’s hair and tugs hard enough to make Alex pause his task and moan.

Thomas curses.

Eliza _tsks_ , says, “That’s not being a good boy.”

Alex nudges inside him again, sending another jolt of pleasure. A promise. A tease. Something Thomas is going to want again and again.

“Okay,” Thomas says, wrecked. “I’ll try.”

 

 

 

He is a good boy.

“Alex does it for you all the time, dear,” Eliza says. “It’s only fair.”

Thomas looks down at Alex, stretched out on his front, propped up on his elbows and knees, naked and beautiful, and Thomas has a moment of hesitation. He runs a hand up Alex’s thigh, over the curve of his ass, taking his time to explore his body.

Alex hums, turns to look over his shoulder at Thomas. “You don’t have to if you don’t wanna.”

“I _want_ to,” Thomas says, perhaps a little too quickly, too eagerly, because Eliza’s laughter is light and sweet in his ear next to him. He feels his face heat up. “I’m just…thinking about it.”

“What is there to think about?” Alex asks. “You just put your tongue on my taint, and then you—”

“Hush,” Eliza says, and pushes Alex’s head down so his face is in the pillow. “Thomas. Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he says, annoyed, because now he’s embarrassed that they’re making a big deal out of it. He pats Alex on his ass.  “Get ready.”

Alex gives Thomas a feeble thumbs up, and the Thomas dips his head down, licking at the small of Alex’s back, and then right below his balls as he had instructed. He feels Alex jolt slightly and let out a content sigh, and he wants to continue that, so he places his hands on Alex’s ass, spreads him, and doesn’t think before diving down and licking over his hole.

“Fuck, _yes_ , that’s good,” Alex moans, and Thomas has hardly done anything so he thinks that Alex may be exaggerating a bit just so Thomas will keep rimming him.

Regardless, he licks Alex again, finds the right pressure to make Alex’s thighs tense and shake underneath him. He tries to copy how Alex does this to him but soon he finds his own, circling his tongue around the rim, rubs his beard over the sensitive skin, bites at his inner thighs and sucks at his perineum as he fucks him slow with a finger, then two — and that, that makes Alex wail out, grip the sheets and arch his back.

Eliza is next to them, running her hand over Alex’s back with one hand, soothing him, once in a while wrapping it around his waist to give Alex a few tugs on his cock, only enough to tease and keep him on edge. Her other hand she keeps firmly gripped in Thomas’ hair, which serves a two-fold purpose: keeping Thomas pressed down against Alex (it’s not like he’s going anywhere), and pulling his hair every time he makes Alex moan.

“Can you come like this, Alex?” Eliza asks. “Come just from Thomas eating you out?”

Thomas glances up the line of Alex’s back to see that he’s nodding eagerly, which, good, challenge set — and Thomas slides his tongue inside Alex, which draws another moan from him and then a second later — _tug_. Thomas hates to admit it, hates it every time that Alex is right (“I want you to rim me, trust me, your world will be changed,” Alex had said), but Thomas loves this, loves his mouth on Alex, loves making Alex a trembling mess, and his dick is achingly hard but he’s too focused on Alex to touch himself.

He pulls off for a moment to look at Alex; he’s lowered himself some, trying to rut against the mattress and he successfully rubs himself every few thrusts and that’s _cheating_ but Thomas decides he’ll allow it. Alex is close, he knows it, he can see how his balls are tight and drawn up and every touch makes Alex shudder all over, and he’s sobbing out for more, “Please Thomas, please, I need your mouth, please—”

Thomas looks to Eliza, and she gives an encouraging nod, her fingers massaging at his scalp. It’s just then that he realizes how hard he’s breathing, he’s panting, and Eliza leans in to kiss him; when she pulls away, she tugs at his bottom lip, biting.

“Hello?” Alex says after a few seconds have passed, knowing that he’s not being attended to. “I believe you were in the middle of something.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, smacks Alex’s ass.

“Don’t be greedy,” he scolds, but Alex presses his ass out again, like he’s asking to be spanked again, so Thomas does — followed by Eliza doing the same.

“Please, oh my god, please,” Alex whines, his voice low and wrecked.  “Please let me come, Eliza, Thomas, _please_ , I have two people in bed with me and neither will let me come—”

He gets cuts off with a yelp when Thomas puts his mouth back on him, sucking at his hole, making filthy noises as he licks around him. Thomas puts his hands around Alex’s hips, pulls him closer to eat him out good.

“After I make you come, I’m gonna fuck you,” Thomas says against Alex, licks him before saying, “and then I’ll do this again, lick my come out of you.”

“Thomas, yes yes please—”

Eliza yanks Thomas’ hair, pushes him down, and Thomas lets her, goes down and holds Alex’s ass in his hands, messily licks and bites, taking every ounce of pleasure from Alex until he’s had enough, and Alex cries out, coming untouched.

Thomas backs off as Eliza runs a hand through his hair and tells him how good he did. Alex manages to turn onto his side, and then onto his back, lying in his own mess.

“Well,” Thomas begins, but then stops because he’s kind of speechless. “So. That’s a thing.”

Alex laughs as he pulls Eliza down to lie next to him, kissing her deeply and wrapping his arm around her. Thomas watches them for a moment, feeling awkward again, until Alex looks up at him and holds out his hand.

“I believe you promised to fuck me,” he says, and turns his head, nudges at Eliza's thighs until she parts them — lazily licks where she's wet and dripping.

Thomas tilts his head and, well.

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
